


That one European exchange student

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ? - Freeform, Crack, Cuz this was a request fic, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Idk if its crack, Originally the reader was called Cat, from my bestfriend, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 words: Aomine is definitely interested in meeting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one European exchange student

**Author's Note:**

  * For [H1ME_SAM4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/H1ME_SAM4/gifts).



> A request from my best friend. But since i decided to also post it in here, just remember Reader that the "______" is YOUR NAME.

Aomine wasn't a tedious student in the department of academics.

As much as he wanted to pass all his subjects for the sake of basketball he just can't stand the monotonous tone of his English teacher, the annoying accent of his Science teacher, the way his History teacher stares at a student with his creepy eyes, and the rather scary mood swing of his geometry teacher.

Maybe it's why he found himself staring at the mysterious, but attractive exchange student almost from the other side of the Earth (Aka Europe, and yes. He's not as dumb as he looks like.)

'She looks a bit like Mai-chan.' His thoughts were interrupted by the vibration in his pocket. He took out his cellphone and viewed the sender "Captain 4 eyes"

'Do you know any '______' s in your class?'

Aomine replied with a single letter

_'Y?'_

_'Remember how you failed your Algebra test? Well, the Principal will give you a second chance to take the test again if you can accompany the new girl today so you can join the next Winter cup.'_

_'You better not be messin' around with' me"_

_'Do you want to come with us or not?'_

_'Ok ok!'_

Imayoshi is not one to be argued with.

***

Aomine didn't really hesitate the moment he got the chance to come up to the girl, since he was planning it from the very begining even before Imayoshi had informed him to.

Catherine preferred to be called Cat, and she's fun to be around with.

Unlike those other preppy girls who seem to have 10 layers of makeup everyday, and their bleached hair and unaturally tanned skin (His skin colour is natural goddamnit! He would know so) never fails to irritate his eyes.

Aomine knows not every female existing is like that but alot of them weren't really his type to begin with.

He's actually a picky one. Despite the fact that most would mistake him for choosing anyone with big boobs (regardless of gender? That's something for you to find out)

"So, Aomine. What's your motive here for hanging out with me huh?" ______ smiled as if he saw through Aomine. He found this all amusing.

"Hah? Well, you seemed interesting. And there aren't many females here in Touou and If there are usually, it's always either the unaturally tanned with their bleached hair, or the shy ones."______ had raised an eyebrow

"What?" Her giggling had caught Aomine's attention

"Well, aren't you unnaturally tanned and hair colored?"

"What!? Im naturally tanned and my hair color is too for your information!" Aomine , as flustered as he is prevented himself from bonking the smaller one, reminding himself that she isn't Tetsu nor Kagami.

"Calm down, don't get your panties in a twist I was joking!" ______ had unconsiously taken his hand in her own, not even the Touou ace noticed.

"Tch, well next time don't go accusing someone of having unnatural skin color.."She found his pouting cute, none of the guys she ever hanged out with were this chill around females.

"Aomine-kun, you're really cute , do you know that?" Aomine's database source of women comes from Satsuki, and noone not even Satsuki has ever called him 'cute' not knowing how to react, he can only reply back with something as embarrassing "Im not cute, Im Hot."

A few silent moments have passed by, and the Touou ace had begun wishing that he never said that.

"Pfft--- Ahahahaha! Are you serious!? That's so funny!" ______ wasn't like those dainty women who laughed so tiny, she let out her laugh as if noone was there to judge her about it.

"Ah, ahaha.. w-well, yeah, that's the point of the joke isn't it?" He rubbed his neck and looked the other way.

He was aware that he was blushing out of both embarrassment and for falling into the charm of this barely charming girl.

It was a good thing he had dark skin, camouflaged the blood rushing to his cheeks.

As soon as she had stopped giggling, she had asked a question Aomine wasn't expecting "Ne Aomine-kun, you said something about playing basketball, am I correct?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Could you teach me how to play? I've been wanting to learn how to, but I didn't have anyone to play with me back in my place.."

Aomine had lightened up at the mention of basketball, not many of the female kind were fond of the sport he played.

Not even Mai-chan who, in a special interview had mentioned that she didn't like the sport, but still respected it.

He had grinned widely at the female as he dragged her over to run as quickly to the gym as possible.

"H-hey, Aomine slow down!"

"No time to slow down when you're playing ball!"

\---

The dribbling of the ball resounded as it had swooshed inside the net. Several times has the action been done before Aomine decides to stop and smirk at ______ who was on the sidelines.

"Impressive.." The tan male was still dribbling the ball non-stop. ______ was smiling with a knowing glint in her eyes, making Aomine raise his eyebrows.

"So, do you wanna play or not?" The sound of the teen's shoes squeaking against the floorboard had indicated that Aomine started jogging.

______ started to run along with him (he took big steps.) But her stamina was not enough to catch up with the boy.

"Of course I, hah, wanna play!" The pair stopped near the outer court of the shooting zone.

"You know how to shoot a ball in?"

"I, well.." the short haired girl scratched her head with a sheepish, and cutesy smile.

Aomine rolled his eyes with a chuckle from the gesture. He grabbed another ball from the basket and handed it over to Cat.

"First of all you gotta position like this"

______ had got on easily, thinking of it like squatting and putting your hands up with the ball a little on air.

She smiled at Aomine for the next move, anticipating as she eagerly wants to do it next.

But you see,the Touou ace was an attraction that had her staring at him in the air. Lifting the ball in the air as it sprung into the net, his hair wildly trashing and the sun hitting him as it made him glowing in an odd but beautiful way contrasting against the color of his skin.

He landed with rugged finesse as he brushed his hair from his face, a bit of sweat came in trinkles on his face.

______ blinked for a few times stuck in the position. Her face was unknowingly pink as she tried to speak outloud once again.

"Oi, ______. Oi!" Aomine waved his hand over her face as she was broken from the trance. Stumbling over her words and from catching the ball that fell from her hand, she had shoot the ball and had it nowhere near the net.

"Heh? What happened to you? Was I too handsome throwing that ball in hahah!" Aomine was humoring himself with the thought, not actually knowing that _it was_ the cause

"Maybe.." She had murmured to herself as she gazed away from Aomine, changing her mood suddenly as she pulls at his arm "Hey,come on! Let's not dilly dally around here, come on teach me!"

“Alright,alright! Jeez aren’t you eager?” Aomine grinned as he leaned in closer to guide the lady in her stance. Holding her arms up, he could feel him breathing in and out and Cat couldn’t couldn’t help her twitching eye and trembling lips. ‘Oh my god, he’s too near!’

Without any thought the two were in unison as they jumped and flicked her wrist. The ball landed in with ease as it whooshed in the net.

“I did it, my first shoot!” she turned her head towards the still attached Aomine. He was gleaming wildly with the smile on his face.

What she didn’t expect was the peck that landed on her own lips. Slow, sweet warmth that she didn’t want to pull away from him.

It was as simple as that. Both retracted at the same time from the kiss.

“I, uh… Fuck okay, i like you. Because you also like Basketball.”

“That was the dumbest confession i have ever heard.”

“Oh shut up, I’m not good with this!”

The tan skinned man had slightly pouted at the embarrassment he has made for himself. ______ giggled, touching her lips as she couldn’t quite shake off her first kiss.

“You know i thought that first kisses were supposed to feel so mind numbing with fireworks and all that.”

“Were’d you get that idea from? That’s stupid!”

**Author's Note:**

> Guuuys do you want a male! reader version of this!? Please tell me in the comments.


End file.
